Super Station Showdown
Super Station Showdown Is a Movie of Season 3. Character Cast # Thomas # Splatter # Dodge # Proteus # Lady # Casey Junior # Ryan # Rosie # Belle # Scaredy # Slimy # Crimson # Fiona # Eggwardo # Dread # Harry # Archie # Mavis # Melissa # Dennis # James # Silver # Bradford # Morgan # Lei # Richard # Kyle (Good Truck) # McKayla # Tipper # Topple # Tumble # Wesley # Sonic # Selina # Shawn # Selina's Dad # Selina's Mom # Frost # Ricky # Roxanne # Bouncer # Flynn # Yong Bao # Harvey # Oliver # Frankie # Flying Scotsman # Bash # Dash # Ferdiand # Redneck # Hillbilly # Captain # Bulstrode # Jamie # Tara # Black Licorice # Tiffany # Bobby # Zella # Danny # Danielle # Carl # Orange Tender Engine # Albert # Boulder (Death) # Boulder's Eagle (Death) # Diesel # Baron # Jetson # Randall # Griffin # Spamcan # Bowler # Timothy The Ghost Engine # -1 # -2 # -3 # -4 # Crank # Arry # Bert # Rafeal # Scruffey # Fred Pelhay # Rickety # Troublesome Trucks # Truck Ninjas # Wildfire # Gideon # Kyle (Bad Truck) # "Horrid" Hooky # Angus # Pluto (Not Named) # Gummy Dummy # Drool Fool # Zero # Scamley # Junk # Wreck # Fungus # Steeltooth # Melvin # Sinbad # Ha-Ha # Komodo # Chump # Thump # Wrench & Bolt # Ulli # Dominic # Pride # Hunter # Shunter # Lizzy (Voice Only) # Shorty (Voice Only) # Power (Not Seen) # Bossy (Does Not Speak) # Zoey (Does Not Speak) # Jesse (Does Not Speak) # Seth (Does Not Speak) # Green Eyes (Does Not Speak) # Silly Vans (Does Not Speak) # Grump (Does Not Speak) # Brick (Does Not Speak) # Marcus (Does Not Speak) # Skiff (Does Not Speak) # Shock (Does Not Speak) # Black Widow (Does Not Speak) # Edward (Does Not Speak) # Splinter (Does Not Speak) # Arnold (Does Not Speak) # Paxton (Does Not Speak) # Tina (Does Not Speak) # Todd (Does Not Speak) # Time (Cameo) # Tex (Cameo) # Clark (Cameo) # Paul (Cameo) # Simon (Cameo) # Rico (Cameo) # Riot (Cameo) # Hector (Cameo) # Oliver (Good Truck, Cameo) # John (Cameo) # Chris (Cameo) # Fang (Cameo) # Tiny (Cameo) # Lucy (Cameo) # Richie (Cameo) # Elvis (Cameo) # Chester (Cameo) # Dakota (Cameo) # Reese (Cameo) # Handy (Cameo) # Miranda (Cameo) # Calvin (Cameo) # Hobbes (Cameo) # Leland (Cameo) Characters Introduced # Noah # Chance # Bear # Ellie # Arianna # Stefano # Cody # Emma # Annie (Does Not Speak) # Clarabel (Does Not Speak) # Old Slow Coach (Does Not Speak) # Beppe (Does Not Speak) # Victoria (Does Not Speak) # Helena (Does Not Speak) # Catherine (Does Not Speak) # Buddy (Not Named, Does Not Speak) # Moonlight (Not Named, Does Not Speak) # Unnamed Blue Tender Engine (Does Not Speak) # Otto (Not Named, Does Not Speak) # Becky (Not Named, Does Not Speak) # Unnamed White Tank Engine (Does Not Speak) # Zachary (Death) # RJ (Death) # Darren (Death) # Beresford (Death) # Dustin (Death) # Justin (Death) # Mason (Death) # Jason (Death) # Jordan (Death) # Pranky (Death) # Parker (Death) # Rustbucket (Death) # Metalhead (Death) # Driller (Death) # Unnamed White Diesel (Death) # Unnamed Dark Green Diesel (Death) Trivia * This marks the final appearances of Boulder & Boulder's eagle. * This marks the first & final appearances of RJ, Darren, Mason, Jason, Jordan, Parker, Metalhead, Rustbucket, Driller, Dustin, Justin, Beresford, Zachary, Phillip (Bad Diesel), Rayman, Unnamed Blue & Yellow Diesel, & Pranky. * It is unknown what happened to Diesel, Baron, Jetson, Griffin, Randall, Timothy the ghost engine, & the negatives after they were sent away after being defeated. * Bowler, Spamcan, Rafael, Ulli, Dominic, Hunter, Shunter, and Pride went into hiding after being sent away. * It is unknown what happened to Sinbad & Melvin after they got beached by Stefano. * This marks Redneck & Hillbilly's first appearances ever since the fourth truck movie. * Dread makes up a new gang of trucks. This time, his gang has good truck instead of bad trucks. * This marks Roxanne, Ricky, & Albert's first appearances ever since the third truck movie. * Ricky originally had no face when he first appeared. But as of the super station showdown, Ricky finally gained a face. * Albert turns villainous & creates a gang of his own at the end of the film. Category:Movies Category:Medieval misadventures